When Speaking of the Devil
by lil kagome 15
Summary: When drug smugglers, murderers, and Secret Agents Collide, there is bound to be conflict. Too bad the only one who really knows what's going on is the girl Sasuke just happens to be falling in love with. Of course the girl he loves is just an alias[sasak]


_No matter how far a mistake goes, it must be undone. No matter who is involved, it always comes down to just one._

It had all come down to one sentence, his entire being poured out into a remark from the one person he had wished to never proclaim such things. He had stared into her emerald eyes, knowing in a moment he would regret every moment of his shortly lived life. He could sense her frustration as she raised her brow, expecting him to exclaim an excuse for his foul words.

She shook her head; a scowl greeting his visage as she pushed passed him, purposely bumping into his shoulder on her way out. She was an enemy, he reminded himself as he felt his fist clench within his pocket. He felt himself begin to shake, the after effects of the screaming words he'd used on her. They weren't meant to ever meet, he was sure of the fact, and yet, he couldn't forget her very first words to him.

"Fate is a very pungent thing Miseur, for you, of all people, have made the bigger impact. Now, Miseur, would you mind kindly removing your right arm from my bosom." Her words had entranced him from the very start, her ability to extract information without any real conversation made him feel slighted, but of course anyone would next to her.

**-Two Years Prior-**

Sasuke Uchiha was many things, his ability for close combat made him a top physical arts teacher, his top of the line sneaking skills made him the best officer of his precinct, and of course not to forget his top of the line hot bod made him an attraction of all female types. Of course none of these things were anything he was really all that proud of. You see, from the age of four he'd been taught to fend for himself, taught to respect and mind his own, and yet in all that there was few left out.

His parents were top agents in the NSA better known as No-Such-Agency. He'd been brought up on the span of forty-one acres in the southern tip of Canton Ohio. He'd always been taught to lie if needed, and tell the truth when you knew there was no other way. He was trained for physical endurance, and manicured as a mantel-piece would be every single day, never had he gone a day without someone over his shoulder, crying for him to stay clean and be a good little boy.

He'd gone through grade school with the intent only to succeed, entering the real world never required much thought for him, but of course the technicalities always won over in the end. He was enrolled in Oxford University in Europe, sent to live with his uncle and aunt, whom at the time were expecting their fourth child. He was housed in private quarters and would often make trips into the city to of escape the solitude the obnoxious mansion. He graduated the top of his class at twenty-one, his major being in investigation with a minor in acting and law enforcement.

He was sent to London, to attend a private ceremony for his Cousin, which would in turn bring him to meet the young attendant of his pop star cousin. That's where this story begins, and perhaps, if we're very fortunate, that will be where it ends. But of course luck is a biased thing, and we cannot afford ourselves such things.

-Paris, Nov. 19, 04:30a.m.-

"All incoming flights report to gate c-4 to recover your luggage, thank you for riding with Continental Airlines today, and I wish you a fine stay in Paris." The bubbly hostess coasted along, breezily smiling behind the curtain Sasuke sat aside. He could see her bleached blonde hair, the excessively short skirt, and the pristine white teeth as she turned to exit, her blue eyes clashing against the tan of her skin.

She turned, smiling back at him, then began to greet the exiting passengers as he himself stood, opening the baggage compartment atop his seat, grabbing his black backpack, from his school back home, it had a panther etched in gray on the back, his name scrolled in the same color along the side of the zipper.

He went to pass the very young looking hostess and she bumped into him accidentally, her hand swiping along the top of his backpack, he looked at her face, for the first time noting the severe glint in her eyes, she seemed to be stalking him, though that would have been impossible due to the fact that he was staring at her all this time as well. He nodded to her, ignoring the bright smile and bow she gave to him.

He took his first step out of the plane into the terminal, feeling gravely agitated and stressed from the overnight trip. He felt his head start throbbing as he walked towards the open gate, stepping through into the food court. He saw the long rows of chairs, all lined among the large corridors of windows. He heard-like a loud buzz-the babbling of all the patrons, those so used to taking flights overseas and spending months of their lives living out of a suitcase. He, on the other hand, was not one of those people. He would long for home as long as he had one, and when he didn't he just longed for a car of his own to drive to wherever he wanted.

He'd been living like alone for long enough, he was used to the silence of his Manhattan apartment, he'd become used to the solitude of his regal abode. He walked along the corridor, catching the numbers of the signs rise as he made his way to the next terminal.

B35, C1, C2, C3, C4

It was a while before he found his way to the counter, but he did, and he handed in his baggage claim slip, waiting for the attendant to supply him with his luggage. He received his bags, the first of which was a black wheeled case, the second a black custom-made computer case, with his last name inscribed across the front, in gray lettering.

He made his way out of the terminal catching the indoor tram to the lobby. He felt his weight shift lightly as it began to move, his hand grasping around the safety bar. He exited a moment later, having come to a stop in the lobby, the monstrosity of the thing making him feel tired. He stepped out into the hazy morning sun, the most of which was still caught behind the buildings across the thruway. He glanced around for a few moments, examining the scenery of the city as he walked towards the awaiting limousine, marked with the Uchiha Fan on either side of the sleek car.

He watched the young man step out, his face drawn into a wide grin as he bowed, ignoring Sasuke's waiver of all formalities. This guy made him want to laugh out loud though, the way he wore his suit so casually, unbuttoned and awry, his face unshaven and rough, his hair spiked up as if he was hoping to use it as a weapon. He seemed to have just come from a night of partying and drinking, of course Sasuke could only hope his assumptions were untrue.

He let the man take his luggage and he lazily pulled open the door of the limousine, he pulled himself in quickly, looking over to his brother only once to see him smirking, knowing full well that Sasuke hated to be dragged around on account of their parents. Sasuke leaned back, letting the heated leather seats lull away his tension. He knew it would be a long month, but this was not how he had it planned. He could see his parents wanting to go gallivanting across the globe, but he liked it much better being grounded right where he was.

Itachi on the other hand lived for the thrill of it all, he was only in it for the rush it gave him, and when that wasn't enough anymore, he'd make it even more daring, like the time he want backpacking across Rome with only one hundred dollars and a backpack. Sasuke just couldn't see what it was that had Itachi so giddy, didn't he like to be stable? Then again his brother had never been very _stable_, he could remember one particular time where Itachi had dropped him from their second story window when they were trying to sneak some pizza into their high school dorm.

He felt the car jerk into drive as they skidded onto the road, the roof windows open as his hair was blown into his face, he closed his eyes, scowling as the city blew past him. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep until the driver stood over him, shaking him as he sat stiff, rubbing his face into his hands as he made to get out of the car. He looked the guy in the face for the very first time, noticing the nervous glances he kept stealing back at the truck parked behind them outside the warmly lit hotel.

Sasuke stepped away, cautiously looking over the man and the truck, turning and stalking away as he took one last glance at the truck.

-Plane, Nov 19, 02:45a.m.-

Sakura could feel the aircraft lurch back and forth from beneath her, the rush sending her to sway slightly in her upright seat. Twenty minutes and she'd need to be making her rounds again. She could hear the pilot just beyond the cockpit doors, his voice rising and falling just as the plane seemed to rise and fall on the wind-drift. She looked to her left, seeing that Ino had just returned. Her hair was done up in a color of brown and gold, her eyes the color of smoldering ash. She could see the smirk of impatience settle upon her face.

Sakura smiled for a moment, seeming to sense something for the first time. She looked to her right, and examined a pager from her small purse. "Seems Foxy's had a run-in withWeasel, he says things are getting interesting, and it seems that Lover-boy pulled an all-nighter last night. This is going to get one of us killed." She lifted her eyes to look at Ino, the smile sinking just as the plane did a free-fall, leaving everything feeling weightless. She knew this would all end badly if they didn't watch out for their characters. They had to be completely believable.

She tugged at her hair, examining the fading color as she spoke. "Seems like things are getting more vile, the roaches are starting to huddle, they know we're up to something and I'm afraid they're on to the whole ordeal, we've got to be safe. As soon as we reach fair ground, I'm going to swipe the target, I'm sure it won't be that hard, he hasn't slept the whole trip, he's bound to be tired."

Ino looked at her, smiling her fakest smile since her graduation from Yale. "Don't get too into this, if things get too rough, I'm pulling us both out, there's no use losing our lives for him, he's not even prime anymore." She looked back; deciding that talking in code was getting too frustrating. "Sakura, give it up, he doesn't even remember you, that was a long time ago." She knew of the old flame that was now their target, she couldn't feel any more slighted by that fact. In one bare moment Sakura could cost them the entire mission, quite possibly that was why she was so on edge.

She nodded, standing up and extracting the refreshment cart from the backboard of the inventory room. She felt odd, she wasn't sure what it was but she felt like someone or something was watching her, and she couldn't help but squirm under the ultimately unnerving feeling. She swiped at the door, closing it behind her as she made her way down the third class isle. She smiled at each and every passenger, watchful of the different variety and activities of the businessmen.

She could feel herself warm as she made her way up to Sasuke, the back of his head resting on one of the provided pillows. She knew for a fact that he hadn't slept a wink since their layover in Atlanta, Georgia. She smiled politely as she passed him, asking him if he wished for any refreshments, he nodding and asking for a diet coke with no ice. She politely made his drink and moved on, glancing back only once when she had found that he was speaking on the phone with an unknown affiliate.

She returned to the back of the aircraft a moment later, strapping herself into the seat next to Ino as they hit a rather rough bout of turbulence. She could feel her stomach lurch as they hit another bump, too bad no one seemed to care that she was desperately afraid of planes, it was her job anyways, never let the fear interfere. She needed to always be prepared, and act as if she didn't care. "Chick's talking with someone, I was too far away, couldn't tell who, anyway we can trace it?" Ino nodded, pulling out her laptop and entering the location, screening all area specific calls.

"There's one here to a Neji Hyuuga, that's an international number, he's a pop star. Any affiliation? Yes. He's cousin to the Uchiha's by his dad's second marriage to Fugaku's sister. Says here that they spent all last summer in California bunked out in the flats. Affiliated with some unnamed agency, it says all information barred." Sakura let her head fall into her hands as she thought over all the details.

"Who's he affiliates with? It isn't CIA because we'd be able to log that back to them, FBI wouldn't have hid anything from us, and other than that we've made all the connections." The plane lurched once more and the lights flickered once, and then steadied. "What's so precious that it needs to be hidden? I need to find out what they're saying, could we do that?" She looked hopefully back at Ino, who shook her head.

"Not from here, I'd need a ground line to catch it, not to mention at this altitude anything we could get wouldn't be salvageable." She looked at her and squeezed her shoulder in support. "We'll get them this time, I promise. I won't rest until we get them. What they did to Sai was horrible, I won't forgive them for that, I won't rest until they're killed for what they put you through."

-Paris, Nov. 19, 04:26a.m.-

"All incoming flights report to gate c-4 to recover your luggage, thank you for riding with Continental Airlines today, and I wish you a fine stay in Paris." Sakura felt so fake with the smile pulling up at her brow, she hadn't slept a wink last night, and with the feeling's she kept getting it was impossible to get even a moment of peace. She knew she had to be quick about this, she moved on past him, granting him a warm smile as she began to greet the passengers as they left, smiling and laughing at each and every one. She turned, swiping quickly her target, and looking him straight in the eye as she walked off.

"I did it." She said, leaning against the cockpit wall as she looked at the pilot. He was smiling back at her, his eyes gleaming with excitement. "Kiba we did it! Another successful mission, damn we make a good team." She leaned forward onto the co-pilot seat, smiling down at him. "Where'd Shino go?" It sounded more like a whine, but in her life whines were meant for celebration. Obviously she hadn't gotten enough time to be a kid.

-Seven Years Prior, NY, Manhattan-

-07:54a.m.-

"She's not going to make it through the night sir, I'm sorry we've done all we can, I hope that you can get all matter settled before the end, but please, do not yell at me." The frustrated doctor again tried to press passed the male, his eyes closing in patience as he once more shook his head. "Listen, I have the utmost compassion for you, but could you please just let me go, there's no more good that I can do here anymore, don't waste what little time you have left." The man no more tried to stop the retreat of the doctor, his hands shook as he looked back into the room, where his young daughter sat reading to his wife, whom was lying with oxygen tanks and IV's in every part of her being.

He entered the room swiftly, his eyes cast towards the Television which rang out about a murder in the local town, a young girl abducted from her own bedroom, raped and murdered, he sneered at the irony. Such things were bound to happen in such a cruel and lonely world. His wife was infected with leukemia, his daughter was as healthy as a horse, and he, well he was heartbroken already. He let his sight fall to his daughter, her pink hair falling around her face as she read the newspaper horoscope section. He felt himself begin to fluster, the shaking of his shoulders leaving him to slump into one of the hard-seated chairs.

-06:23p.m.-

Sakura watched her father latch onto her mothers arm, his tears falling like lead to her heart, she couldn't bear it, she wasn't ready to accept her life as this. She shook her head, ignoring her mother's pleas for her to come nearer. She let her tears fall over the brims of her eyes, she ran her back into the door, watching as her mother gasped, trying to sit up to catch a glimpse of her daughter. It was all too much, she staggered, her breath becoming sharp, she was fading as Sakura stared, wide eyed and fearful.

"Don't you dare leave me, don't leave me. Don't leave me damn you!" Her father's outburst sent her into a bout of sobs; she closed her eyes, trying to shut it all out. "I can't lose you, your all that I have!" He kneeled to the floor, kissing her palm as she stopped breathing, the monitor stopping its hesitant beating as it became completely silent, she pushed open the door. Sakura ran, she ran for all she knew, she ran and ran until she could no longer breath without it bringing a sharp pain to her chest. She fell, exhausted, in the park outside they're apartment. For once in her life she knew that nothing would ever get better. Her life was over.

-2 weeks later, 11:10a.m.-

Sakura felt her heart speed and stop, repeating itself over and over again until it seemed like something normal. Her father lay in the next room, his eyes glued to the picture of her mother in the frame, a stale bottle of whiskey in his hand, his face unshaven and eyes sunken and dark. His hair was matted with sweat, and the air conditioner had stopped working three days ago. The electricity had been shut off the day before, and the water bill had gone unpaid.

Every once in a while Sakura could hear the pounding of the landlord, his tentative calls to her father, condolences and coaxing, and at last threats. He wanted his money, and he was prepared to involve the police.

She watched her father stand, staggering to the kitchen counter until he found the locked drawer under the sink. He slammed it open, grabbing the gun within. Sakura gasped but clung to her small stuffed bear in fear. He lifted it to his temple, tears falling down his face as he lowered it, only to bring it to his chest. She heard the shot ring out, running forward she let him fall into her arms, her small body being crushed with the weight of him. She turned him over, silencing her sobs as she looked into his still open eyes. He was gone, already dead by the bullet so quick.

-Two Years Later, Cleveland, OH-

Sakura felt herself fall out of the bed, her eyes closed as she just tried her best to shut out the sounds of the rest of the patrons, the other children being so giddy and happy. Laughter was something she just didn't want to deal with on this day, not today. It was April seventeenth, two years exactly from her mother's death, and two weeks prior to her father's suicide.

She clutched the bed sheets and hid her head under the feather pillow she'd been provided. She continued to pout as she crawled back into her bed, ignoring Tenten's call for her to get up and dressed. She really did not want to be awake right now, and if she could sleep away the whole day well that was okay with her too.

"Sakura, we've got to get to the mess hall, otherwise we don't get fed. School starts in two hours, and I really do not want to be yelled at by Tsunade-sama again!" Tenten cried, her hands pulling at the blanket covering her, Sakura groaning in turn.

"I'm up, I'm up." She answered, getting up and going to the bathroom across the hall.

-Two Years Later, Boston, Massachusetts-

Sakura had grown accustomed to sulking on the anniversary of her mothers death, but apparently her foster family had other ideas, and of course if just had to be the birth date of their eldest son, Naruto. Don't get her wrong, she absolutely adored the family, and was in awe of their generosity, but she did not want to go to a party on the one day when she wished she could go crawl under her bed and cry until she passed out from either exhaustion or starvation.

She smiled politely at Naruto as she made her way down the staircase, her eyes bright as she gave him a big hug. "Good luck, Naruto." She kissed his cheek and let him slink off, to go to his annual football tryouts of course. Though this time it wouldn't be for the middle school, this time he was trying out for the high school football team.

He was afraid that he wouldn't make it of course, but Sakura knew better, he was a buff bonehead, who never really thought of avoiding the rough way through life. He loved to tussle with the other neighborhood boys, and one time he had actually given one of them a bloody nose, that one being the eldest of the Uchiha boys.

She could tell that he had a good heart, so in the end the other boy just patted him on the head and left him feeling wholly guilty as he walked the short trek to his house at the end of the road.

One time they had actually fought, but it had ended with her laughing as he was pinned beneath her, his smile jeering her on as she did a victory dance. Of course then his mother had walked in and made the situation completely awkward, because for the first time they noticed how horrible the way they were sitting actually looked.

-Two Years Later, Los Angeles, California, CIA inner Investigations Office-

"We would like to recruit you four into the CIA, being such bright and," He paused, taking a look at the incriminating password book, and the internal log of all members of their agency currently enrolled in the Berkeley U. "Resourceful young prodigies, I would like to offer you a job her alongside the other operations and operations directors within the group. Please take into account that this is a life risking job, and though you may think that your duties are simply a part time thing, every day twenty of our agents are either MIA or killed in brutality. Please do not take this lightly and I'll expect your answers in the morning."

"I'm in." Naruto wasted no time in stating, his face lighting up with every moment that passed.

"Idiot, he said this was life risking, you just used what? Barely a moment to think this over." Ino shouted, her eyes sparking with enthusiasm just the same. Naruto just happened to be the eldest of all of them, being nineteen while Ino was eighteen and Sakura only Seventeen, and even Kiba was only seventeen.

"I geuss I'm in too then." Kiba said, a shrug barely gracing his shoulders.

"Me too." Sakura said, looking to Ino who just stared back at them, her mouth wide, and looking quit like a fish out of water.

"Whatever, I'm in." She said, looking to the executive watching him nod and roll his eyes.

"Kids these days, never taking any time to think things through." He mumbled, pressing onto the more important things and handing them each over one file, of which had their housing instructions and care attachments.

-Present time, Nov. 19, 07:22a.m.-

Sasuke searched his bag in eagerness, his body stiffening as he thought back to all the people he'd seen today.

-The Hostess

-That one man at the Check Out Counter

-Chauffeur

-Itachi

His number one suspect? The odd chauffeur of course.


End file.
